


Letters to the Archbishop

by nordopolica



Series: Consort to the Divine [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Letters, Married Couple, Post-Game(s), Romantic Fluff, Spoilers for all routes but especially Silver Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordopolica/pseuds/nordopolica
Summary: Many years later, the letters exchanged between the archbishop and her beloved would be compiled into an immaculately-bound collection that would be preserved by the cardinals of Garreg Mach for millennia to come. For now, they were simply the uninhibited ramblings of two women in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Imperial Year 1187, 28th of the Wyvern Moon

My love,

Life in Enbarr passes quickly. There are many things here that seem to be demanding my attention. Even so, not a day goes by that I don't think of you.

Since we left it, the city hasn't come very far. It seems that every street I walk has been affected by the fighting in one way or another. Every day I hear about bands of Imperial loyalists, caught plotting insurrection, being brought to justice. But I can't help wonder, are they really so sinister as that, or are the people just frightened of the fragile peace we've won through bloodshed? There are knights and soldiers posted at every gate, on every street corner. I know that we've done a good thing, liberating the city from Edie. But how do we make them know that?

There are people everywhere who have lost their homes, and even more refugees flooding the city gates. We have more mouths to feed than ever and little more than half the room. More and more I am reminded of my childhood here. I even recognise some of the homeless on the street.

I feel like there's a lot more I could be doing to help. The opera is good for morale, sure, but it does nothing for the starving and the orphaned. The small people of Enbarr need to know that the country we fought for is theirs.

But enough of that for now. This was supposed to be a happy letter, after all. I was going to tell you how well I was doing, and how there is no use in missing me, because I am thriving! But that's hardly realistic, is it?   
I wish you were here. Is Garreg Mach treating you well? Please tell Seteth that the parliament house is coming up superbly.

Oh, before I forget to tell you. Mittlefrank has been commissioned to oversee the grand re-opening of the opera house in the new year. Can you believe that? Restorations have hardly commenced, and we're already back to work. As they say, the show must go on.   
I've been asked to hear a few suggestions as to the content of the production. A few of the older composers we worked with when I was last here fled the city during the war, and haven't returned, so the younger ones have stepped up. I'll give you one guess as to what most of the operas that were proposed were about. And yes, I've already been asked to play the leading role. Not that I'm upset about it.

At night I dream of being in your arms. I hate to ask this of you yet again, but when will you find yourself in Enbarr? The nights are getting colder and colder as the new year approaches. At times like these I yearn for the warmth of your body. Are you going red, reading this, I wonder? How are you imagining me? I'm just teasing.

I hope this letter finds you well.

  
With all of my love,

  
Your Dorothea


	2. Chapter 2

My love,

I met some orphans last week. Five of them. Tiny things, the youngest hardly old enough to string together a sentence. They told me they’d been living behind some debris near their old home. When soldiers came to clear it out, they ran, and started begging near the opera house. 

They didn’t run from me when I stopped to talk to them. I found it a little odd, to be honest. Were I in their shoes, I would’ve taken off the moment a noble-looking lady looked in my direction. I’ve told you before, haven’t I? The ones that looked noble were always the cruelest. Perhaps it’s something about my manner. Something I can’t change. Would you say, when you look at me, that you still see an urchin? Just kidding.

The orphans told me they lost their parents in the war. All of them. Three of them are siblings, but the others were just single children, without anywhere to call home but the next trustworthy kid they ran into. Some of the parents were soldiers in the Imperial Army. Others defected to our side. Others disappeared, or volunteered as Imperial “aid” and were never heard from again. I shudder to think of what the Empire -- or, rather, what those who slither in the dark -- did to them.

All of this to say, I invited the orphans in to the opera house. Some of the performers didn’t think it was a good idea, but as far as I’m concerned they’re no threat. They’re just kids. Worst case scenario, they swipe some food out of the dressing room stores and head off somewhere else to beg. Now, I don’t want that to happen, because I’d rather them in here than out there, so I’ve been trying, little by little, to gain their trust. I don’t know. I have to do something, right? Maybe it’s not enough, but… I refuse to believe that helping them is the wrong thing to do.

I’ve seen how good you are with the orphans around Garreg Mach. You’d do the same thing, right?

They’re staying in the dressing room at the moment. At night, when the production has wrapped rehearsal, they all sprawl out on the floor. I brought them some blankets and pillows, so hopefully they’re comfortable enough. I think I might bring them to the bathhouse soon, get them all cleaned up. Treat them to something nice, right? Is this how a mother feels, always worrying after someone else, if they’re all right, if they’re having fun, if they’re eating well.... It’s exhausting, but… it’s kind of nice.

I can’t wait for you to come to Enbarr next month. Maybe you could meet them, if your timeline allows. Or maybe I’ll sneak you backstage and we’ll run off to do our own thing, damn the timeline! I hope Seteth doesn’t read these.

As always, with all of my love,

Your Dorothea


End file.
